Devine Demon
by Lady Zinndel
Summary: He tried to kill her. He raped her. Then tried to kill her again and again. What is Kagome to do? The more she runs the more he hunts her. After all it is in a dogs nature to hunt it's pray. Title spelled wrong for a reason! On hold till done moving!
1. First encounter with the demon

**Hello again all! And as you should well know I own not the characters just the plot. Here is a new one enjoy and review!**

Bold and italics Inner beast

Italics inner thoughts

_**Devine Demon**_

Kagome pulled herself up out of the well and tilted her head to the large full moon. "Well I guess InuYasha will be intolerable tonight." A powerful wind blew; it carried with it a warning. Kagome could since the presence of a very powerful demon nearby. InuYasha and the others were at Kaede's village. She wouldn't have time to run there before the demon was upon her.

Laying her bag down at the wells edge she drew her bow and notched an arrow. On top of the hill not far from where she was stood the demon. Kagome aimed her arrow at the demon, but he was gone before she could let her arrow fly. A hand buried its self in her long black hair and another grabbed her wrists. The bow and arrow landed at her feet, useless. She was roughly pulled up against the muscular chest of the demon. "Where is the bastard half-breed wench?"

"S-Sesshomaru!" Kagome breathed.

Claws dug into her wrists bring the sent of blood to carry on the sweet summer wind. "You shall address this Sesshomaru with the respect of title and rank. Filth such as yours shall not taint my name by it being spoken by the likes of your kind. Now answer the question. Where is the worthless half-breed?!"

Fear mixed and intertwined with the scent of blood danced on the wind. Sesshomaru inhaled the sweetness on the air and growled. _**Kill her, let us taste her blood. **_His inner beast strained against the chains of control in his mind. _Silence, beast. I will have the information that I seek first. _

"I ...I don't know where he is. If you are here for the Testusaiga, then you are wasting your time. He will not give it to you." _Way to go Kagome. Why don't you just tell him to kill you slowly and painfully while your at it. _Kagome tried to pull her head out of his grip, her struggles only proved to make the grip tighten.

"What this Sesshomaru wants is not of your concern." Poison started to seep from his claws into the torn skin of the young woman's wrists.

Pain like none other that she had ever encountered encased her. _I will not die like this! _A burst of holy power came from deep within her and pulsed outward. Throwing Sesshomaru away from her.

Rage flowed from Sesshomaru as he walked back toward the young miko. _Such power inhabited in such an unworthy human. _The beast now calm spoke to his master. _**Such power! We must have it! Let us tame her and use her. **_Sesshomaru reached out and touched the barrier now enclosing the fallen miko. The sting was that of touching an open flame of the evening camp fire. _This is InuYasha's human wench. I will kill her before his eyes and make him watch the life leave her body. _Sesshomaru turned and walked away from the form of the fallen woman child. Sesshomaru turned at the edge of the clearing, "We shall cross paths again miko and next time this Sesshomaru will kill you." turned and the woods swallowed his image from sight.

Kagome laid where she had fallen, fighting to stay conscious, the poison and pain moved like liquid fire through her vains.

**Ok peeps review and let me know what you think!**


	2. No answers

**Hey there peeps! Nope don't own nothing but my personal plot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Shippo what are you talking about?! You know that Kagome is suppose to be back tomorrow. InuYasha had told her to wait for him to go get her." Sango replied to the little kitsune fox demon. She had been tending to a slightly injured InuYasha, moving his now black hair off of his shoulder so that she could bandage the wound. InuYasha had fought a boar demon that afternoon and had sustained a few injuries from the encounter. Now in his human form they were not healing as fast as they would in his hanyou form.

"I know but I can feel her. Miroku did you not just feel the holy power that just flashed? I know that it has to be her. I want to go see! I think that my Kagome momma is in trouble!" Shippo made toward the door.

Miroku who had been helping the old miko Kaede make a salve for InuYasha's wounds, turned to Shippo before the kit could make it out the door. "Yes Shippo I felt it but I think that it would be best if we wait till InuYasha is cared for before we left."

Shippo huffed and sat down by the door to wait for the others to finish with InuYasha.

Kagome rolled on to her back and tried to take deep breaths but found it to be difficult to do so. The feel of her clothes against her skin hurt like someone was taking sand paper to her all over. Fire burned through her like never before. _Oh my god how am I to get to Kaede's?! Everything hurts! _She tried to sit up but rolled to her side and became sick. Flipping back over on to her back everything became black.

Miroku walked behind Shippo toward the well. "Shippo calm down and slow it down some could you?!" Shippo stopped and waited for Miroku to catch up. "But Miroku what if Kagome is hurt! She is like a momma to me and I don't want her to be hurt." Miroku looked down at the kit and smiled softly. "I understand that Shippo but rushing in if she is here then it will not make the situation any better, no matter what has happened, if anything at all has happen."

Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing that held a small camp fire, " Lord Sesshomaru you have returned! Rin was worried about you!" small arms wrapped themselves around his legs. "Yes Rin I have returned. Jaken!" A small green toad demon ran to him and threw his body down at his lord's feet. "I want you to take Rin back to the castle and get her to bed. I will return when my business with the half-breed is concluded." The little green toad picked his self up from the ground and bowed to his lord. "Yes lord Sesshomaru." Turning to the child he made ready to leave. "Come child you have heard lord Sesshomaru it is time to leave. Now! Hurry! Do not dawattle." Ah-Un lifted his bulk up from the ground when Rin settled her self in the saddle. With out a back ward glance Sesshomaru left to go in search of his half-breed half brother. _It is the night of weakness for the bastard hanyou. The night that the moon shines its brilliance upon the land, blessing the earth. __**Must find him and destroy the taint on our pure blood. Let me have him, let me tear into his flesh and chew his bones. **__Silence beast! This Sesshomaru will dispose of him as he should have been the night of his birth along with his whore of a human mother. _Walking back to where he left the miko sure that she was dead by now.

Walking into the field that held the well Shippo stopped with shock, "Kagome! No! No! Kagome!" running to where the shape of the young miko lay. Miroku ran right behind him to her fallen figure. The barrier dropped right before Shippo came into contact with it. "Kagome! Wake up, Kagome! Miroku get her! Help her!" Shippo shook her to try to wake her. Miroku came up to her and kneeled down beside her as her eyes opened. "Lady Kagome what has happened?! Can you walk? Shippo calm down you are not helping the situation here." Miroku pushed the kit to the side to get a better look at Kagome.

Kagome looked up at Miroku and tried to explain to him what took place. " Miroku...It...i..i.It was Sesshomaru. H..h..he ...p..pu...poisoned me. Got ta...to leave here...n...now." With the last of her strength she tried to sit up again. Miroku picked her up and followed Shippo back to Kaede's hut. Shippo looked up at Miroku with fear in his eyes. "Is Sesshomaru still here? Is Kagome going to be ok?" Miroku kept his gaze forward and took fast steady steps. "I do not know young Shippo. But I do feel the urgency to leave this place. Let us haste to Lady Kaede's."

Upon the entrance of Shippo and Miroku, carrying Kagome, Kilala gave a small meow. Sango stood up from where she was leaning over InuYasha and looked over to them. "Oh my! Kagome! What has happen to her!" Rushing over to where Miroku was laying Kagome down on a futon in the corner of the little hut. "I don't know exactly only that before she passed out she said that Sesshomaru had poisoned her." Miroku moved to the side to let Kaede take a look at Kagome. "Sesshomaru! Why was he there when she came through the well? Why is she back so early? Was he still there?" Sango questioned Miroku while Kaede checked over Kagome's limp body. Miroku looked over at her and sighed. "No he was not there, and I do not know why he would do this. Unless it was to get at InuYasha for the Testusaiga. Again I do not know as to why she was even here."

Kaede moved to a shelf to get some herbs, "The child has been poisoned, but her miko powers are fighting it. I am very impressed that she is not worse than she is. In a day or two she should be fine." mixing the herbs to put in a kettle of boiling water left over from what she had while tending to InuYasha.

Reentering the clearing where the miko should have been, nothing more than a cold dead body. Sesshomaru found her gone, the scent of the fox kit and the human monk was lingering on the air. Following the scent, the wind changed it's course and another scent was brought to him. The wind sorceress, Kagura was on her feather, behind him riding the currents of the wind that she controlled.

**There you have it. A new chapter! Review and let me know what you think of it.**

To my reviewers:

_**Juusan ' ya:**_** Thanks! I am trying to to see if I can make this one as good as my DBZ fan fic. I hope that it turns out as good!**

_**1kenshinlover:**_** Thanx and I hope that you liked this chapter just as well! Just let me know what you think.**

_**Suga0o:**_** Yeah I love the dark stuff! LOL! But thank you and I will try to keep the interest there for ya. Let me know what ya think on it.**


	3. Wind in the shadows

I will get this story fixed soon I just wanted to add this chapter real quick like. Nope don't own crap but my own story line...Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

Kagura looked down from where she was standing on her feather. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru, do pray tell what are you doing here in this desolate place? I took you for one to destroy villages of the humans not wondering around a field looking lost as a child." The crack of a whip could be heard echoing through out the woods. The feather that Kagura had been standing on fluttered to the ground in two pieces, Kagura standing a few feet from where the came to rest on the ground. "Wench, I will not be spoken to as a child that you so mentioned. What this Sesshomaru does is not of your concern. Leave and be spared your life." Turning his back to the wind witch he went to continue his path to the village beyond the woods. Kagura not being one to be dismissed, even by the lord of the western lands took a step forward. "I have a message from Naraku. He wishes to speak to you of your half brother, InuYasha. The both of you wish to rid the world of him, he asks that you help him with this task and you shall be rewarded upon the completion of the Shikon." Sesshomaru halted his path once more and turned to her. "InuYasha's life is mine to take. The hanyou filth that you call master will be next to die after the taint of my blood line is removed. I have no need of his meager rewards he offers."

InuYasha woke to the soft whimpers of Kagome trying to drink down the tea that Kaede forced upon her. "What is she doing here?!" He asked Miroku, who was leaning up against the wall closest to him. Startled from his thoughts Miroku sat down beside InuYasha. "Shippo and I felt a slight spike in holy power coming from around the well. So we went to see about it and we found Lady Kagome laying on the ground. Apparently she came in contact with your brother and he poisoned her. "InuYasha shifted to sit up wincing due to his hurt shoulder. "Half brother. And why was he there?! Why did he poison her? If he is after the Testusaiga then he is not going to get it!" Sango, who had been sitting beside Kagome to help her drink the tea, gave InuYasha a sharp glare. "Right now InuYasha I think the thing to do is worry about Kagome. She is in a bad condition."

"Keh. If she would have done like I told her and stayed put in her time then she would not be hurt...again." InuYasha turned his head and leaned back against the wall. "You know something InuYasha you should try to see her as something more than a burden. She is your friend you know." Sango laid Kagome back down on the futon and laid down on her pallet beside her best friend. Kaede checked Kagome over again before retiring to her own bed. "Kagome should be fine by morning, her powers combined with the tea should make her right. The poison is well on it's way out of her blood. Good night to ye." Sango looked up at the old miko and smiled brightly. "Thank you Kaede. Good night to you as well." Miroku laid down by where InuYasha was sitting. "Yes Lady Kaede, thank you for your help. Good night to you." Nodding Kaede made her way to the back of the hut. Shippo curled up at Kagome's side for the remainder of the night. The sky was already starting to lighten with the promise of dawn coming.

Kagura pulled another feather from her hair and threw it in the air where it grew to hold her weight. "If you should ever change your decision, Lord Sesshomaru, then I shall be back to retrieve your message of forgiveness. For one day you too will call Naraku master." Before Sesshomaru's whip could crack again she was gone with the wind at her command. Turning to the woods to see the first rays of the sun grace the sky, changed his path to the west of the village that housed his half brother. _I will call no one master. _Glancing toward the village one last time he disappeared in the dense woods. _As for you InuYasha I will see you soon. I know your weakness. Your life is mine._

By the time that Kagome opened her eyes the sun had risen above the trees. Coming eye to eye with InuYasha she gasped and tried to move back. Shippo awoke with the movement of Kagome. Kagome are you ok? Are you still hurt? Do I need to get you anything?" Shippo crawled into her lap. Kagome smiled down at the little kit and shook her head. "No Shippo I am fine. I just have a head ach is all. Thank you though." InuYasha who had backed up to the door of the hut scowled at her. "You should have done what I told you to and waited for me to come and get you. Why are you here now? And what did the asshole Sesshomaru want with you? He is not getting the Testusaiga!" Kagome cringing due to InuYasha's loudness sighed and looked around as she answered him. "I came back early, a whole week early, I thought that you would be happy about that. And I told Sesshomaru that you would not give him the Testusaiga, even for me." Noticing that her pack was still at the well she looked over at Kilala with a slight smile. "Kilala would you please get my pack from the well for me?" The little demon cat meowed and nodded her head. Walking out with the neko Kagome stretched in the sun's light. Kilala transformed into her larger form and took to the air in search of Kagome's yellow back pack. InuYasha following Kagome outside had his hands balled at his side. "So you thought that I would be happy about you getting your self in trouble AGAIN! Atleast I did not have to save you this time. Maybe you should go back to your time and wait for me to come and get you like I said that I would." His ears flickering in his anger.

Kagome took a breath to settle her anger and frustration, turning to pin InuYasha with a look to kill she took a step to him. "Well InuYasha I am soo sorry that I spoiled your time with Kikyo, because this IS what this is about isn't it?! You wanted to take a week off so that you can go see her. AM I right InuYasha?!" InuYasha took a step toward Kagome to where they were only inches apart. "What does she have to do with this? Kagome are you jealous?! I told you that I would be your protector and how can I do that if you don't do what I tell ya to. Besides I can go see Kikyo at anytime that I want!"

_**Give me some reviews peeps!**_


	4. Ploting on all sides

**Hey peeps! Back with another short chapter. I am so sorry that they are so short but my time is limited due to my children and the lack of the second computer (Which is now broke and has no graphic card). I will try to keep it updated regularly though. Have patience please. Don't own crap but the plot! **

_**This chapter will be dedicated to Terrie-tails! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

Kaede stepped out from the door of her hut. " InuYasha! Will ye be silent! The whole village will be woke by your mouth. Kagome I have some tea made for ye my child." Turning she went back into the hut. Kagome turned to InuYasha, "Keh! What ever." she watched as he took off to the woods. _Why must he always be like this? I thought that he would be happy if I came back a week early. Maybe I should just let go and start living instead of dreaming a lie. This love crap is for the birds! _

"How is my reincarnate fairing after the attack of the demon lord?" Kikyo slid her hand down the length of one of her Shinidama Chuu. InuYasha stood facing her, watching her with saddened tented eyes. "Kagome is ok. I don't see why she came back so early. I told her that I would go get her!" Kikyo turned her head from the soul collector to look at InuYasha. "InuYasha, as the guardian of the Shikon, it is her duty to right the mistake that she made by shattering it. You must know that she has returned to please you and to continue with the search of the shards. You have other things to worry on, you have a vow to up hold when this is over, InuYasha. You will see to it that it is fulfilled when the time comes." InuYasha dropped his head to look at the forest floor. "Yeah I know Kikyo. I said that I would and I will. Alright?! I do still care for ya, ya know! If you need anything Kikyo just let me know." Bringing his head back up to look at Kikyo.

"I know this InuYasha but for now you have other duties that you must tend to. Go back to my reincarnate, continue your search for the Shikon shards. I will find you again if the need arises. Naraku has been enlisting more demons." Kikyo turned and walked down a deer tail that led North, her soul collectors following.

By the time that InuYasha returned to the village everyone was packed and ready to continue the journey of hunting the jewel shards. Kaede walked up to Miroku and Sango, pulled them aside from the rest of the villagers that were to see them off. "I have just been sent a message from a village to the west. I need to speak with the others. Will ye meet me at my hut." Miroku nodded to Sango who left them to search out InuYasha and Kagome. "Yes lady Kaede, Sango will go get them. I will walk with you."

"Kagura! Come to me now!" Upon a throne like chair, made of black marble, sat Naraku. At the far end of the empty room a large stone arch way with tall oak doors entered Kagura. Once in front of the chair that housed the hanyou Kagura bowed before him. "You summoned me master?" Naraku leaned forward and stared heavily at her. "When you obey like this it makes me wonder if you are up to something Kagura. you should know by now that any plot to kill me or harm me will only result in your own death at my hands. Now tell me of the recruits that you have gathered for me." Kagura stood up and glared at Naraku. "Master I have recruited three boar demons, five dragon demons from the North. They should be arriving tomorrow." Naraku eased back into the chair. "Very well Kagura. I will see them upon their arrival tomorrow, I do hope that they do not disappoint me. Go fetch your sister Kanna." Kagura bowed and left the room in search of the demon child.

Moments later a small figure slipped through the large oak doors, coming up to the throne chair, dropping into a low bow. "Master." Naraku looked down at the pale child like demon. "Kanna, I have need of your mirror. I wish to see the Miko Kikyo, show her to me." Kanna took a step up to his side and tilted her mirror so that he could see the image within. Kikyo's form took hold in the mirror. "Ah there you are Kikyo. You must have came from seeing InuYasha. I wonder what there is to learn of this visit? I will be seeing you soon." Naraku stood and walked to the door of the room, stepping through them he disappeared into the darkness.

Kagome sitting on a stool with Shippo on her lap, Miroku and InuYasha both standing by the door, Sango standing beside Kagome, they listened to what Kaede had to say. "I have just received a message from one of the villages west of here. They are having problems with two bear demons. They are concerned that if nothing is done then what is left of their village will be destroyed." Miroku stood up from his leaning on the door frame. "Lady Kaede do you think that one of them has a jewel shard?" Kaede stood to stoke the fire. "I think that it might be worth looking into. But ye better be on your way." After everyone gave a quick agreement, everyone left to go in search of the two bear demons.

Not too far off a golden set of eyes watched the demon cat carry off the monk and demon slayer. On the ground, the eyes followed, a red clad hanyou with a human Miko on his back. _You disgrace my great bloodline even further by being a pack-mule for a human Miko. A human Miko that should be well on it's way to rotting. __**She is a strong one, she is. Let us taste her, enjoy her. **__Silence beast! This Sesshomaru will not sully his self by doing anything more than killing the human wench. _Sesshomaru set a leisure pace to follow the shard hunters.

The wind blew in Kagome's face and tugged at her hair, pressed up against InuYasha's back. "How far is it to this village?" InuYasha darted around a tree and continued at his rapid pace. "We should be there in time to eat dinner. Now would ya shut up so I can concentrate on not running us into a tree." Kagome glared at the back of his head. _You are such a jerk. I wish that I could sit you till you have sense knocked into you! Yeah fat hope for that Kagome. _:Sigh: _Oh well be thankful for the small things. Atleast I am alive and I have my friends. _

"InuYasha! Kagome! We can see smoke from a far off village! I think that is the one that Kaede was talking about." Sango yelled down to them.

_**To my reviewers!**_

_**Terrie-tails: **_**I didn't really mean to leave it in a cliffy in the last chapter. LOL! I lost my train of though when I went to write this chapter, so the argument did not have the climax that I wanted but have no fear there will be more! I am very happy to know that you enjoy my stories!! Thank you so much! I hope that you like this one even though it is again a short one.**

_**Sugar0o: **_**LOL! Oh yeah you can count on some very heavy arguing between InuYasha and Kagome! Although I must say that this story is strange to me. I have not pre-wrote any of it. I write the chapters as I go! They just come to me as I sit in front of the computer. Just keep me informed of how I am doing and I hope that you continue to enjoy it! Thanx again Sugar0o!**

_**Sesshyluvsjc: **_**Oh I love the dark stuff! I just can't seem to find many dark fics that stay that way without someone dying or turning mushy. Glad to know that you like it! I hope to keep up with this, my DBZ is stuck! **

_**1Kenshinlover: **_**Thank you! Hope to impressing ya! Sorry about the short chapters. I will work on that.**


	5. Who stands where

**Sorry I took so long! Don't own it and I know that it is short again but this is the first time I have done some what of a battle scene in this story. **

**_This one goes out to Sugar0o!_**

**Chapter 5**

The silence was thick in the forest as a figure slowly walked along a lone path, guided by ghostly figures. A fluid sound broke the silence, broke the thickness of the air, sound of wood sliding against leather only to be glided by another source of wood, accompanied by the sound of a bow string being pulled tight. "Naraku, why do you seek me?" A dark figure stepped out from the shadows, followed by the tip of the arrow being pulled tight.

"Kikyo, tell me, why is it that you let your weak reincarnation hold on to a soul that is not hers? Why do you not take back what rightfully belongs to you?" Naraku purred to the undead miko. Eyeing her with expectancy, walking toward the female.

THWAP An arrow shuddered in a tree that was only inches from the dark hanyou. Glancing at the embedded arrow to the one that was locked into bow, ready for release. "I ask again Naraku, why do you seek me? The next arrow will not miss." Pulling back slightly harder she stared at the now still figure blocking her path.

"I was merely checking on you Kikyo. I want to know what information that you have on your Hanyou. Or has he abandoned you again for something more alive?" Naraku smirked.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango released her weapon aimed at one of the bear demons, the moon was already on the steady rise. Not far off to her left was Miroku throwing well aimed sutras. On the other side of the field InuYasha and Kagome were holding their own, just barely. "Kaze no Kizu!" InuYasha unleashed one of the powerful attacks of the Tetsusaiga. The pained roar of the bear vibrated the area.

Kagome panted as she rushed to the other side of InuYasha. "The shard is on the top of it's head between the ears!" With an arrow cocked and sighted she nodded to Shippo and InuYasha without taking her eyes off of the target. Shippo ran to the left and darted close to the bear demon. "Fox fire!" Scampering out from under the giant clawed paw of the bear, he glanced back to see InuYasha launch him self into the air. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Blood splattered across the grassy area, darting backward he glanced over to Kagome. While Shippo and InuYasha had been keeping the bear trained on them Kagome had gotten closer to it. Sighting down the arrow shaft she took a deep breath and released the breath along with the arrow. Every thing slowed down to slow motion for the three of them.

"What I know of the intentions of InuYasha is not of your concern. Remove your self from my path." Kikyo released the arrow in the same breath. Naraku eyed the new arrow shaft that had the pleasure of grazing some hair off of his white baboon pelt. Kikyo walked past him as he spoke to her. "You know just as well I do Kikyo that if InuYasha is convinced by your reincarnate to stay here, in the land of the living, he will betray you yet again. Why do you protect him?" Naraku stared at the undead miko's profile.

"Naraku accept that you will be defeated. Leave me in peace." Walking forward five steps she stopped and spoke again without turning around. "They are fighting at a village to the west." Within moments her figure faded from the path into the darkness.

"Interesting, interesting indeed." Turing in the opposite direction he as well disappeared into a whole different kind of darkness. Upon entering his throne room, he signaled, Kanna who was still standing beside the marble chair to show him the battle taking place.

The slight shift in the air that alerted the bear demon of the purifying energy that had manifested itself in front of him. The appearance of the slowed time brought two things to the tree fighters that had been fighting the demon, Kagome was in the way of a giant paw full of deadly claws and that there was no way that she would be able to move from the path in time. Neither Shippo nor InuYasha would get to her in time to prevent the horror of what was surly to take place. "Kagome!" InuYasha shouted from the right of the field. In the shift of the downward swing that the bear demon took the arrow struck between the eyes of it's target. Before the magic of the purification took hold the paw struck hard against an object that caused enough force to ripple the ground.

_**To my Reviewers:**_

_**Sugar0o: **_**Well the rape will be graphic and horrifying for her but she will live! She will surly become a bitch in the end..no pun intended LOL!**

_**Winter-in-summer19: **_**Ya know I am not even sure what is to come next LOL! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter even though it was another short one.**

_**Alternative Angel: **_**I think that I will be putting Sesshomaru's beast into play more often. Not too many people do that, I mean his youkai is who he his really...he just tends to make it more lordly than what others do. I hope you like the story thus far.**

_**Cute Baby: **_**Thanx! I try to update as much as I can, although the chapters tend to be too short! I hope you continue to like the story.**

_**Sora's long lost lover: **_**I am happy that you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for your support!**

**Now I would like more reviews to let me know how I did on the short battle scene! Please...and I do not mind to be criticized in the least...if there is something that I could have done better...let me know! This is the first for these character to battle for me. Thank you all for allowing me my short chapters...LOL! I am doing what I can at this time.**


	6. Hell yeah I did that!

**Don't own it but you knew that. Any way sorry for another short chapter...but hey at least I am updating! Right?!**

_**This chapter goes out to:**_

**SORA'S LONG LOST LOVER May you enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

Golden eyes took in the scene of the battle, every detail that could be used later in a confrontation. _**Female survived our poison, why is she not dead! **__Beast must you speak? The wench is a Miko and can purify the toxins that enter her blood. __**She is nothing but a human, why would the Kami's grant a low human powers as such? **__It is nature's way of balance. The Kami's created the Miko to stop the Demon's from controlling all life.__** I demand her blood! Let me kill her, taste her blood. The half-breed will fall from his failure to protect what he claims. **__It will be taken care of, now silence my beast. When the time is right I shall let you have your time. _

Slight dilation of the eyes were the only out ward show of his surprise of the show of power. The energy current spiked and danced across his skin. The woman knew of the location of every living thing in a 20 mile radius. He stood and watched. _Such power. Untrained power. This Sesshomaru will have some things to ponder over in the matter of the Miko wench. _

Shippo and InuYasha skidded to a halt before either of them came into contact with a purple tinted barrier. Kagome was kneeling down in the center with her hands poised as to block the swing of the bear demon. Five feet from the edge of the barrier the ground was broken up as if someone pulled it up like a rug carpet. "Kagome! Come on drop the barrier we have to go help Sango and Miroku. I am sure that every damn demon within miles felt that. What was that!" InuYasha sheathed his sword and walked around the barrier to where Shippo was standing. Kagome lowered her hands and glanced around. _Did I just do that?! How did I bring up a barrier like that? Hell yeah I did that! _Bringing her arms down the barrier dropped and Shippo launched himself into her arms.

InuYasha walked over to where the bear demon had been standing and grabbed the jewel shard from the pile of ash. "Wow momma! That was great! Can you do that again?! I wanna see you do that again!" Shippo beamed up at Kagome. "I don't know if I can Shippo. I am not even sure how I did that. But that was awesome though wasn't it!" Kagome stood up with Shippo in her arms and started to walk to InuYasha. Handing the jewel shard to Kagome he looked around at the field and scowled. "Come on wench we gotta go to Sango and Miroku.

"InuYasha I think that we have company." Kagome glanced around and spotted the demon lord in the woods not far off from where they stood. "Whaddya mean we have company?! We gotta get to Sango and Miroku now! Come on, now!" Turning to walk off in the direction of the battle taking place in the other side of the ruined village. "InuYasha your brother is here." Kagome said not taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru's form.

Sesshomaru continued to keep eye contact with the young woman. _So the Miko finally notices this Sesshomaru's presence. __**Let us take her. Use her till her usefulness is no longer valid. Then let us kill her. **__She is untrained and is dangerous as such. You will refrain from speaking. _Stepping into the clearing he locked eyes with InuYasha.

"If your here for the Tetsusaiga then you can forget it." Unsheathing said sword he took a defensive stance beside Kagome. "Kagome why don't you make your self useful and see if you can help out Sango and Miroku. I can handle this." Kagome scowled at InuYasha who was still staring at the taiyoukai. "Fine, just be careful ok." After one more look at the demon lord she started off to the other side of the village. "Keh." Was the only response that he gave to her. "Whaddya want you bastard."

Sesshomaru continued forward to within striking distance of the hanyou. "This Sesshomaru is not the bastard here, my sire was mated to my mother. Yours was not." Sesshomaru waited for the attack that he was sure to come. It did not take as long as he thought that it would.

Kagome and Shippo made it to the other side of the ruins of the village to the battle that was taking place there. Sango and Miroku were starting to tire. Kirara took flight to avoid a swinging paw. "HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango released her weapon again in an attempt to get the bear demon' s attention and draw it away from the monk. In no time Kagome had an arrow notched and ready. Saying a prayer she let it fly hitting the bear demon in between the shoulder blades. Wooo! Whoo! Way to go Kagome!" Shippo screamed bouncing up and down beside her. "Yes, Lady Kagome good job." Miroku said walking up to the two of them. Again Shippo launched himself into Kagome's arms. "I have the jewel shard for you momma Kagome." Handing the shard to the woman he watched it turn from a dark black purple to a pale pink upon her touching it. "Why thank you Shippo." Smiling at the young kit she put it in the small bottle that held the rest of them, that dangled from a chain around her neck.

Sango appeared beside Kagome. "Where is InuYasha? I don't see him or more to the point I don't hear him." Sango glanced around once more before her eyes settled on Kagome. "Yes Lady Kagome I do not hear or see our fowl tempered friend. Although I would like to ask you also what in the seven levels was that burst of holy power that I felt? Was that from you? If so Lady Kagome I must say that you are very powerful in your own right." Blushing from the compliment she turned to the far end of the still burning huts of what once was a village. "We finished off the bear demon that we were fighting but before we could go Sesshomaru showed up. I think they are at it again. Come on lets go see if they are killing each other yet." Kagome started off in the direction that she knew them to be in. "Kagome are you sure that you want to be around the demon that tried to kill you?" Sango asked falling into step beside the young woman. "Hai. I will be fine, I mean he has tried to kill me before this last time remember? In their father's tomb he tried to kill me there too. I will be fine I promise, besides I will be there with you guys, I will be well protected." Kagome smiled to her friend who she thought of as a sister. "Kagome I think that it will be a very good day tomorrow." Miroku said from behind her. Shippo and Miroku fell behind the young women as they walked past to go to the other side of the village.

Looking back Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "Why do you say that houshi?" Chuckling to his self he replied. "Two jewel shards and it is still before dawn. We should rest before we carry on though." Sango smiled and nodded. "Yeah I could do with a little rest my self. How about you talk to InuYasha about making camp Kagome." Growling a yes to her sister friend she walked on. _Why do they make me do all the talking to InuYasha?! I mean damn! Why me?! What in the seven levels of hell did I do to deserve this?!_

**Yep you know the drill...review and let me know what ya think.**

To my reviewers:

_**Sugar0o: **_**Hey there again! Your welcome for your dedication! Yeah I think that Kagome should in a way be like everyone else and work for her respect and honor or what ever else that she desires. But I think that in the next few chapters I should have a run in with Kikyo and Kagome or maybe with Koga What ya think?**

_**Sora's Long Lost Lover: **_**No I think that I want to develop more of Kikyo's character before anything happens to her. Nope I don't like her much either but she is a part of the story...Thank you for your encouraging words.**

_**Alternative Angel: **_**Ok how was that for Sesshomaru's beast? I want to keep him as beastly as I can with the Kill then want...Kill then want...type of behavior. But for the next chapter I think that I will slide the beast in but try to keep it quite as much as Sesshomaru can keep him ya know. **

_**Again I want to thank you my faithful readers!**_


	7. Crap now I've done it!

Just in-case that anyone don't understand or forgot..._**This is Sesshomaru's beast talking...**This is inner thoughts form the characters._

** This chapter goes to: _ALTERNATIVE ANGLE_**

Don't own it.

**Important note! All of those that read this: All of you that have reviewed...I have taken what you have thought that would be good and I have done it to the best of my current thoughts on what I think you want. I want you all to know and give thanks to _Sugar0o..._This person has been my support from the beginning and it is a special thanks to this individual that this story has turned out as well as it has! **

**Chapter 7**

The Singing of metal meeting metal rang out across the clearing. "Look you over grown dog, it's late and I'm hungry. Why don't you come back tomorrow so that I can kick your ass in the day light!" InuYasha yelled as he blocked another swing from the Toukijin. Sesshomaru turned elegantly avoiding the hanyou's wide swing of the Tetsusaiga. "Tell me half-breed are you so weak that you can not conduct combat on an empty stomach? You are a disgrace to the Inu blood line." Drawing poison to his claws, he sheathed his sword and moved swiftly to InuYasha's back. "Hanyou you really are a taint to this Sesshomaru's bloodline." Racking his claws down InuYasha's back he stepped away. The stench of the poison drifted on the night air.

"InuYahsa!" Kagome and the others appeared at the edge of the clearing in time to see Sesshomaru's attack. Pulling an arrow from the quiver at her back, she locked it into her bow. Sighting down the shaft, she pulled it back. Miroku and Sango, coming up beside her, got into battle stance. "Kagome are you sure you are willing to fight Sesshomaru?" Sango questioned her. Kagome sighed. "I am not sure of anything Sango but I do know that I am not going to let InuYasha die like this."

"Oi you bastard! I'm going to kill ya for that." Blood flowing freely down his back InuYasha raised his sword. Darting forward, Sesshomaru clawed him across his stomach. Collapsing on the ground InuYasha cussed his older half-brother before losing conciseness.

"You forgot half-breed your life is mine to do with as I please. It is time to collect said life." Bringing his eyes to Kagome's as he took a step toward InuYasha. Kagome and the others held their breath and watched as Sesshomaru stepped closer to InuYasha's unconscious body. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the taiyoukai. _I will not let InuYasha die like this just because I was too scared to do anything about it! I am NOT weak! _Matching Sesshomaru step for step, eyes locked together in a battle of their own. Sesshomaru moved his hand to the hilt of the Toukijin, Kagome pulled back further on her arrow.

_** This weak human wench dare challenge us! I desire this low weak human female's blood, and I want it now! **_Sesshomaru growled at Kagome as his eyes tinted pink. _We shall see just how weak this human female is. _Sesshomaru tensed to lunge at the female when holy energy spiked in the air. Glancing down as he felt something slam into him, the sight of an arrow embedded in his armor, enraged him. _How dare a mere human shoot an arrow at this Sesshomaru! A purifying arrow no less. __**Blood! Hers Now! **_crimson eyes locked with honey brown, rage matched fear in the air as the wind blew. Grabbing the side of the ruined armor Sesshomaru tugged on it and stood perfectly still as it crumbled to dust around him.

Sango and Miroku stepped up near Kagome as Shippo took cover in a near by bush. Kagome could feel her heart beat hard through her chest. _Great, good going Kagome just shoot a demon lord, better yet Sesshomaru with a purifying arrow. Now your about to die. I don't wanna die! I can do this...I pray that I can do this. _Taking a deep breath and swallowing she addressed the taiyoukai before her. "Lord Sesshomaru, don't do this, please. I will do what I must to protect my friends and loved ones." _Oh yeah! I said all that with out stuttering and making a fool of my self. Yay for me! _Taking another deep breath she continued to address the demon lord. "I do not wish to offend you lord Sesshomaru, but I can not and will not let you kill InuYasha. I do not wish to fight you, I know that you are stronger and very powerful in your own right. I ask again, please don't do this."

Sesshomaru had remained still while listening to Kagome pled with him. _Who does this worthless human think she is that this Sesshomaru would do as she asks? _"It matters not what you say or think lowly human, for you will not die soon." Moving so quick that the human eye could see, he trust Toukijin into the ground in front of the rest of the shard hunter group. A barrier erected it's self around Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, trapping them. Standing between Kagome and her friends, he watched her turn to him. Too close to use the bow, Kagome let the arrow that she had notched into place, slide to the ground with the bow it's self. "Why are you doing this? Have we done something to offend you lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome breathed, listening to Sango yelling at the demon lord.

Miroku skimmed his finger along the barrier. "Sango don't touch it. It is concentrated with evil. Calm down and lets try to see if we can find a weak spot in it and try to break it." Sango stopped yelling and agreed with the monk.

Kagome focused on the demon lord in front of her. _Crap now I have really done it. Pull your self together Kagome. If I can't handle Sesshomaru then there is no way that I can deal with Naraku. _A green light flashed out of the corner of Kagome's eye just as a stinging sensation started biting in her left cheek. The force of the contact made Kagome's head turn. Sesshomaru took a step toward Kagome. _**Show this lowly human her place before she is to die. I want her blood, I want to see her suffer. **__Silence you inferior beast! I do what I please. _

Kagome feeling Sesshomaru approach, put her finger tips to her cheek only to put back with blood on them. Looking up to the demon lord her anger built. Focusing her energy in her hands like Kaede had taught her, she pulled back her hand and slapped the great lord Sesshomaru.

**Ok people you know the Drill! Review plz! If not then it's kool...but I want all to know that I am just writing the story it is the reviewers that make the story I just give them what they want.**

To my reviewers:

_**Alternative Angle: **_**I couldn't have Sesshomaru do anything to Kagome at the time, I had to set it up the scene for this chapter. I hope that this chapter is what you had in mind. I adore getting ideas on these things. So tell me what ya think! Thank you for your support as well.**

_**Tired of snow: **_**I spelled Divine wrong for a reason...I did not want it to sound as a holy or other worldly being. Such as the spelling of Divine would mean. I hope that you understand. And no I do not have a beta reader...I have spell check if it comes down to it.**

_**Sugar0o: I think that the next few chapters I will do the run-ins with Kouga and Kikyo. Thank you so much for your help in all of this...Know that you are now dubbed as my adviser as well as a few others. You shall get acknowledged from now on...others names will be add with yours but I want to thank you again for being there for me since chapter one! You are a great help and awesome supporter! **_

_**Angle-Rias: **_**Thank you!**

_**Darkness living in hope: **_**Yeah I was kinda lost on where or what to do with them while the fight took place between Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Pleased to know that you enjoyed it! Thank you!**

_**Rhyann: **_**I don't think that I have ever done the markers as to switch between character or locations but I will try to make it easier for ya. No problem, happy that you liked the story though!**

_**Sora's Long Lost Lover: **_**Don't worry Kikyo will fuck up eventually but for now I need her to put some scenes in place for me. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun with it myself. I was not going to do this scene so soon but I think that I have an idea on what I want to happen next so that the story will go along faster.**


	8. Note to all readers

**Hello there all! Yeah I am finally back but I am here to tell you some bad news.......I have lost all of my back up files for this story and now I have to rewrite all that I had.....I moved and lost everything.....well most of everything.....I promise to update this story as soon as I can write some on it for you. Again I am soooo sorry that I have not let you know what was going on but I will update this story.....it is after all a damn good start to a great work of art. Sorry again for taking so long with this.....**

**Zinndel....the killing shade**


End file.
